Spindlesun's Adventure
by Loveless727
Summary: Join Spindlekit and her friends from different Clans as they go from being kits to becoming Leaders of their Clans and fight the new evil together that haunts the forest.
1. Allegiances

**_Spindlesun's Adventure_**

**_By:Spindlesun727_**

_**Chapter One:Alligences****

* * *

****SUN CLAN**_

LEADER:Miststar - silver she-cat

DEPUTY:Badgerfur - tom that looks like a badger

MEDICINE CAT:Spottedtail - calico she-cat with saphire blue eyes.Half Clan.

APPRENTICE, MOONSHADOW - black she-cat with white paws and a white under belly.Half Kittypet and Half Clan.

WARRIORS:

Coldfoot - bluish-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

APPRENTICE,BLACKPAW

Silverheart - silver gray she-cat

One-ear - bracken colored tom with no right ear.

APPRENTICE,WHITEPAW

Lionwhisker - golden tabbie tom

Littleheart - small red tabbie she-cat.Use to be a Kittypet.

Mistytail - gray she-cat

APPRENTICES:

Blackpaw - black tom with a white left paw.Whitepaw's twin

Whitepaw - white she-cat with a black right paw.Blackpaw's twin

QUEENS:

Windflower - beautifulgray and white she-cat

Redcloud - she-cat with a flame red pelt

Golden-night - black she-cat with golden splotches.

KITS:

Redkit - red tom (Redcloud)

Firekit - orange she-cat with red paws (Redcloud)

Spindlekit - black she-kit with golden paws, ears, tail, and spirals (Golden-night)

ELDERS:

Lostheart - brown tabbie with white paws.Spottedtails mother.

**_OCEAN CLAN_**

LEADER:Yarrowstar - white she-cat with yellow spots

DEAPUTY:Longwhisker - tabbie tom with very long whiskers

MEDICINE CAT:Darkfoot - dark gray tom with black paws

WARRIORS:

Spidertail - brown and black she-cat

Flowerfur - white she-cat with a black flower shape on her forehead

Sunfur - golden tom

Moonfur - silver and black tom

APPRENTICE,GRASSPAW

APPRENTICES:

Grasspaw - gray she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS:

Waterfur - silver she-cat with a blue undercoat

KITS:

Rainkit - gray she-kit with blue paws and tail

_**ICE CLAN**_

LEADER:Thunderstar - golden tabbie tom

DEAPUTY:Rosefur - white she-cat with red splotches

MEDICINE CAT:Mudtail - brown tom

WARRIORS:

Greenfire - white she-cat with firery green eyes

APPRENTICE,LOVEPAW

Mouse-ear - bracken colored tom

Cloudfur - white long-haired tom

Blacktail - black tom

APPRENTICE,LUSTPAW

Pinkfur - pink siameseshe-cat

APPRENTICES:

Lovepaw - sweet and gentle silver tabbie she-cat.Lustpaw's sister

Lustpaw - decietful and swift silver tabbie tomwith white paws.Lovepaw's brother

QUEENS:

Blue-eye - orange she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedfur - calico she-cat

Swiftwhisker - gray and brown tabbie

KITS:

Windkit - silver tabbie with blue eyes (Swiftwhisker)

Orangekit - orange tom with red eyes (Blue-eye)

ELDERS:

Brackentail - bracken colored she-cat

Nightfur - jet black tom

**_NIGHT CLAN_**

LEADER:Bloodstar - black tabbie tom with red stripes

DEAPUTY:Orangetail - orange tom with red eyes.The father of Orangekit from Ice Clan

MEDICINE CAT:Gingertail - beautifulwhite she-cat with ginger paws and tail

WARRIORS:

Firewing - firery orange she-cat

Robintail - brown she-cat with blue robin egg eyes

Blackear - silver tom with black ears

Graynight - gray tom with black spots

APPRENTICE,POPPYPAW

APPRENTICES:

Poppypaw - brown tabbie she-cat with emrald green eyes

QUEENS:

Silvernight - blackish silver she-cat

KITS:

Silverkit - gray she-kit with silber stripes

* * *

A/N:I have one thing to saw...I do NOT own Moonshadow,Rainkit,Windkit,Orangekit, Swiftwhisker,Ocean Clan,Ice Clan, or Silverkit.My friends are originally Moonshadow, Rainstar, Windstar.Swiftwhisker is Windstar's real mother in real life.Windstar is leader of Ice Clan and Rainstar is leader of Ocean Clan.Orangekit is not really called that.His real name is Kyo Sohma and is owned Natsuki Takaya.I only put Kyo in it cause Windstar loves him.Alot.None of these people are on fanfiction except for Rainstar who is infact chiming.softly.Well I hope you enjoy the storie and thanx for reading! 


	2. Apprentice

Spindlesun's Adventure Chapter Two:Apprentice

Spindlekit shivered.Today she was going to get her apprentice name and she couldnt wait but she would not be with Redclouds kit,Redkit and Firekit, and she wouldnt become a Warrior with them.Her mother had entered the nursery.It was time.She padded out of the den and walked over to sit in front of the High Rock as Miststar said the summonings to the Clan:  
"Cats of Sun Clan," she yowled "I have called you here because Spindlekit has reached her sixth moon and it s time she was to be made an apprentice."Miststar jumped down from the High Rock and flicked her tail at Spindlekit.Spindlekit got up and padded towards Miststar,quivering with excitement from head to tail tip.  
"Littleheart,you are ready for your first apprentice.Badgerfur was your mentor and I hope that you will pass down every thing that you have learned to this apprentice"  
"Yes Miststar." Littleheart meowed and stepped forward to touch noses with Spindlepaw as the Clan shouted out "Spindlepaw!Spindlepaw!" Golden-night was the loudest amoung them.The other two apprentices came up to her as everyone started to go back to their dens for the night."Hello my name is Whitepaw" meowed the white she-cat.Her right paw was black."And my name is Blackpaw" meowed the black tom.His left paw was white.At the same time both cats meowed "We are twins"  
Spindlepaw smiled.They did look alike in a way.And now she had a feeling that they were going to be best friends

A/N:sorry that this chapter is so short and that it is kind of sappy.I will try to get chapter three up soon but right now i cant since i am in chicago for the week.Please R&R! 


	3. Tour of the Forest

Spindlesun's Adventure

Chapter Three:Tour

When Spindlepaw had woke up, Littleheart was waiting for her at the gorse tunnel.Spindlepaw ran to her mentor and she was ready for her first day of training.She had waited for five moons, from the day that she saw Miststar that she had wanted to be like her.She wanted to be the best and the strongest and to always obey the Warrior code.But today was only a tour of the forest.  
"This is the Training Hollow were the apprentices train with their mentors.Whitepaw and Blackpaw are here with their mentors,One-ear and Coldfoot." Littleheart meowed hello to Coldfoot and touched noses with One-ear."You'll be here tomorrow right?Great then we can meet at the gorse tunnel,  
does that sound good?"One-ear meowed as he licked Littkehearts watched from the other side, her blue eyes sparkling.  
Littleheart continued their tour.They came up to a bunch of rocks, a river was in front of them.  
"Thiis"Littleheart meowed "is Sunning Rocks and that is the border with Sun Clan and Ocean Clan.You can never cross this border or you will be breaking the Warrior Code."Spindlepaw stared at her mentor in awe.She was trying her best to remember everything that she was being taught.As they turned around the bushes shook across the river.A kit had come out of the bushes.Its mother came out a few seconds later.Littleheart nudged Spindlepaw out of her thoughts.Then she followed her mentor.  
"Would you like to go to Four Trees next?"Littleheart meowed.Spindlepaw nodded her head.She couldn't wait to see the whole forest.When she looked up towards the sky all she could see was trees.  
When she looked forward, her mentor had stopped."this is Four Trees.This is were the four Clans meet in peace every full moon.This is the quarter moon so there is only a few more days until the next gathering.  
Spindlepaw stared at the trees.But when the bushes made a noise her attention turned to a silver tabbie she-cat coming out of them.An older white tom followed her and Littleheart dipped her head at them.The white tom meowed "Good Evening Littleheart"  
Littleheart meowed hello back and told Spindlepaw "This is Cloudfur and his apprentice.I think her name is Windpaw,right?"Cloudfur nodded.Spindlepaw meowed hello and Windpaw returned it.They were obviously going to be friends for a long time."These two are from Ice Clan.It's all the way over at the moor lands."Cloudfur nodded and motioned for Windpaw to follow him home.Windpaw meowed good-bye and left.Littleheart showed her more things like Tallpines and Snakerocks and even the Owl Tree but there was one thing that scared them both.The Thunder Path.It smelled horrible and something roared by them.  
"That thing that just passed us was a monster.They are very dangerouse and you should never cross the Thunder Path unless you know what to do.On the other side is Night Clan which is an other reason why you shouldnt cross the Thunder Path,okay?"Spindlepaw nodde,still frightened of the monster that passed by.When the headed back home they met a Hunting Patrol and decided to hunt with them.  
And besides Littleheart thought that this might be a good chance to see how well Spindlepaw could hunt.  
It turned out that she could hunt really well.Spindlepaw had caught a squirell,two thrust and a shrew.  
As night fell Spindlepaw couldnt wait for the next day.Wondering what her and Littleheart were going to do tomorrow. 


	4. A Gathering with New Friends

_**Spindlesun's Adventure**_

_**By:Spindlesun727**_

_**Chapter Four:A Gathering with New Friends**_

Tonight was the full moon and Spindlepaw was one of the apprentices who got to go.When she was a kit in the nursery, her mother had told her that it was an honor to be invited to a gathering by the leader of the Clan.She was so excited that she wondered if Whitepaw and Blackpaw were coming too.They had just reached the gathering and were now breaking up into groups.Spindlepaw looked around.She wondered were that cat was at.

"Hi Spindlepaw!"meowed a cat.She turned around and saw the cat she was looking for.It was Windpaw and two other apprentices were with her."Oh!Hello Windpaw!I was just looking for you.Um...who are these two?"Spindlepaw said."This is Oarngepaw.He is in Ice Clan with me"Windpaw pointed her tail to the oarnge tom.He nodded his head hello "and this is Rainpaw from Ocean Clan."flicking her tail the other way.Spindlepaw stood amazed.It was the gray kit with the blue paws and tail from across the river.She must have become an apprentice a day or two after her.They had agreed that they would sit near the Elders and listen to what they had to say.

When they reached there they had seen a dark silver tabbie.Nightfur meowed a greeting to them causing the tabbie to turn around at the sudden greeting.She smiled sweetly and Spindlepaw could tell that she was from Night Clan if none of her newfriends knew her.The she-cat aprentice got up and meowed hello.The others returned it with their own smiles."I'm Silverpaw from Night Clan." meowed the silver tabbie."And I just became an apprentice today."Silverpaw started to jump up and down.When she stopped and asked what their names were Spindlepaw wasn't paying attention to her.Instead she was paying attention to Silverpaw's weight.The young she-cat was thin as if she hadn't eaten in days.Windpaw nudged her out of her thoughts."Oh,um,sorry.I'm Spindlepaw of Sun Clan."

Silverpaw smiled, knowing that Spindlepaw wasn't paying attention.They listened to the Elders, telling them about how Firestar from Thunder Clan, that lived far far away, had saved his Clan and three other Clans.The Night Clan leader, Bloodstar, yowled to start the gathering.The first one to speak was Ice Clan's leader, Thunderstar.The tom's golden-striped pelt glowed in the moonlight as he anounced to all of the Clans.

"I am proud to announce that we have to new apprentices named Windpaw and Oarngepaw here today."he meowed and then stepped back to let the others go.

Next was Miststar.She walked delicatlly infront of the Clans and the leaders."Sun Clan also has a new apprentice named Spindlepaw.And new leaf has also given us kits this season.Windflower has had her kits and they are all healthy."she meowed.The queens cheered their happiness.She stepped back to let Ocean Clan's leader,Yarrowstar,go.

"We also have a new apprentice in our Clan named Rainpaw."Then she let Bloodstar go next.

"Our new apprentice is Silverpaw."she meowed but that was all she had to say.

The Clans departed one by one andSpindlepaw meowed good-bye to her new friends.She ran up to Littlheart who was walking with One-ear.She listened to them and then she herd One-ear stutter in his question.He had just asked Littleheart to go out with.She smiled sweetly at him and then licked his only ear in an answer of yes.Spindlepaw ws happy for her mentor.They were at the camp by then and Spindlepaw was tired.She went to the apprentices den and decided to sleep, not bothering to say hi to Blackpaw and Whitepaw.They had understood and soon she was asleep.

* * *

A/N:Sorry that this chapter took forever.I've been typing it since I left Chicago.And I had two other stories that I was working on.Anyways I hope you liked this chapter.Please review and no mean reviews.Bye!Thanks!


	5. The Dream

**_Spindlesun's Adventure _**

**_By:Spindlesun727_**

**_Chapter Four:The Dream_**

**_

* * *

_**

Spindlesun was dreaming that she was running through the forest.She was suddenly at Tallpines and then in front of a two-leg nest that seemed very familliar to her but she did not know why.She explored for a bit in the nest and found a bed and next to it was water and pellets that the twolegs feed to thier kittypets.She went over to the pellets and sniffed them.They had smelled familiar to her but that was a mystery too.Then the twoleg nest faded into nothingness and she was soon floating in the darknessand then she was in the mountains where the Tribe of Rushing Water lived only they were not peaceful.They were fighting other cats much like themselves.A voice sounded behind her.She turned around to see Spottedtail's dead mentor,Leafpool.She had never met her before but she reconized her because of the stories that Spottedtail had told her of when she had white cough.

"Hello Spindlepaw.Do you know who I am?"Leafpool asked in a sweet voice similar to Spottedtail's apprentice,Moonshadow. Spindlepaw didn't say anything butonly nodded her head. Why would a cat from Star Clan want her?

Instanly, Leafpool turned and motioned for Spindlepaw to follow her. They had went passed cats that where tangled up in a battle with another cat. One cat tumbled toward her but went right through her.She gasped in amazment and sadness. These cats were no diffrent from the Clans.

There is a Prophacy that you and three friends shall and mustcomplete."A new voice had meowed.She looked passed Leafpool and saw Firestar, Bramblestar, and Teller of the Pointed Stones (StoneTeller)."Hello young one."Stoneteller meowed to her.He saw the look of curiosity in her eyes and meowed "Don't worry.Everything will berevealed soon.But you must be prepared for the day in the next twelve moons for what comes after you and you Clan."

_Twelve moons,_she thought,_But I'll be a Warrior by then._She wanted to ask more questions but Bramblestar decided against it.She had been really close to the young but now dead Sun Clan leader.When Sun Clan was still Thunder Clan, a cat like Hawkfrost had come and told all the Clans he would destroy the Clans. Star Clan had talked to the Leaders and the Medicine Cats and told them that the Clans must now change their names.Thunder Clan was to become Sun Clan. River Clan was to become Ocean Clan. Wind Clan hadbecome Ice Clan. And Shadow Clan to Night Clan.The twolegs had long forgotten their work on the new Thunder Path in the old forest and so they were told to go back their.Afterwards Bramblestar was still on his last life and soon had died.

She ignored Bramblestar and was about to speak but it was to late.She woke up suddenly.Blackpaw stirred from his sleep and looked up at her with a sleepy,questioning gaze. She walked out of the den and found her paws being led to the Medicine Cats den where Spottedtail wasn't at. But Moonshadow was still asleep. Prodding the Medicine Cat apprentice awake with one paw she looked around at the herbs all around her and at the sick Warriors and kits.

Moonshadow woke up dazed."Spindlepaw?"he said in a questioning tone."What is it?"she asked.

"I need to know where Spottedtail is."

Moonshadow let out a yawn."She's in the Nursery helping in delivering Windflower's kits I think."then she looked serious."Why do you ask?'

"I had a dream from Star Clan."

"You what!"Moonshadow jumped out of her nest,her eyes were wide."Are you sure?"

"Yes.There was StoneTeller, Firestar, Leafpool, and Bramblestar."

"Are you sure?"

Spindlepaw nodded."StoneTeller told me that 'we must be prepared for the day in the twelve moons for what come to our Clan.'That exactally what he told me."

"Wow!"Moonshaow meowed in shock."That's so amazing!"

Soon enough Spindlepaw had left the Medicine Cats den and went to the fresh kill pile.She had decided to let Moonshadow tell Spottedtail what had happened since she was so eager to.The rumor had spread preatty quickly within two days since the dream had acurred.In those two days the kits had their names and the one thing that cheered Spindlepaw up was that the two kits from the nursery,her dearest friends were going to finally become apprentices.When they were getting ready to come out she had burst into the Nursery to see them and wish them both luck with the ceremony.Redkit grinned madly at her while Firekit shuffled her red paws in embarassment.

"Thanks Spindlepaw!I just hope that we become Warriors at the same time!"Redpaw meowed happily at his best friend.He turned to his sister who was still looking at her paws and she sighed.

She left to go sit with Littleheart, One-ear, and Golden-night.She had a feeling that until they die or even her that she would be doing this all the time.At that time the Clan set off to one side of the camp to let the two kits walk to the High Rock.

"We are gathered her today to welcome these two kits as apprentices.Will you to please step foward.I, Miststar, call upon my Warrior Ancesters to look down on these two kits and help along their ways on to becoming Warriors.From this moment, until they have earned their Warrior names, Redkit shall be known as Redpaw and Firekit shall be known as Firepaw.Now for there mentors.Silverheart you shall be the mentor of Firepaw.Badgerfur you shall be the mentor of Redpaw.You two have learned well from me, ecpessialy you Silverheart.Now on to Windflower.She has finally had her kits.Their names are Darkkit, Lightkit, Flowerkit, Graykit, and Nightkit."Miststar finished the ceremony.She jumped off the High Rock and went to the fresh kill pile.

"Spindlepaw!"

Spindlepaw turned to the voice but instead she fell to the ground.All she had seen was red fur.It was Redpaw, who had decided to jump her in his own excitement.She smiled and hoped that her friends would enjoy the company of Blackpaw and Whitepaw.

* * *

A/N:There you go!And if anyone is wondering who Bramblestar is then if you read allthe Warrior books then you already know who he is really.He is actually Bramblclaw.If I didn't get the whole ceremony thing right then I am sorry but I was in a big hurry.Hoped you liked it.Bye!


End file.
